remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutey Honey 1
Cutey Honey 1 is a 2007 American action film directed by Paul Verhoeven, known for films that push the limits with sex and violence (including Robocop, Total Recall, and Showgirls) and starring Emma Watson, William Moseley, and Gene Hackman. Plot As the film begins, Honey Kisaragi (Emma Watson) and Natsuko Aki (Bonnie Wright) are walking near a road. When Honey runs across the road, a speeding car rams right into her, killing her instantly. Next thing you know, Takeshi Kisaragi (Vin Diesel) comes in and discovers his daughter dead in a pool of blood. Takeshi puts the body in the back seat, gets into his car and heads to his laboratory. Laying his daughter on the table, he wraps the "Fixed System of Air Elements" choker around her neck, and she comes back to life in an instant. Honey continues her normal life, including a relationship with her teacher Ms. Alphonne (Lena Headey)--at least until after class ends a few minutes later into the movie, as her life as she knows it comes to a crash as Panther Claw agents break into her father's laboratory right before her eyes and murders him. Honey transforms into Cutey Honey and puts up a great fight which ends with both unlucky Panther Claw goons being thrown out of the lab window. One goon, Black Claw (Helena Bonham-Carter), ends up dead, while the other, Fire Claw (Linda Hamilton), survives with major injuries. When it's all over and Honey is herself again, a mysterious man (William Moseley) comes in and introduces himself as Seiji Hayami and offers an alliance with Honey to bring down whoever ordered the hit on her father. She accepts. Seiji takes her to the Hayami family home and introduces her to Danbei (Gene Hackman), a perverted old man with fighting spirit, Junpei Hayami (Liam Aiken), Seiji's younger brother who is in love with Honey, and Naojiro Hayami (Johnny Depp), a tough guy who is the leader at Paradise School. That night, Honey has a nightmare involving a school shooting, and the next day, the vision comes true, as Dynamite Claw (Uma Thurman) arrives at the school and opens fire, killing 27 students, including Natsuko, and a few teachers. Honey defeats Dynamite Claw easily, using police officer and motorcycle identities to distract her before becoming Cutey Honey. A few days later, Honey, who stays with the Hayamis due to being too distraught over her friend's death to attend her funeral, receives a portion of Natsuko's ashes as a gift from the Aki family. During a drive, Seiji and Honey overhear Scorpion Panther (Nikki Sanderson) commiting broadcast signal intrusion after a spin of New Rose and informing Honey where she (Scorpion Panther) will be doing her next job. Seiji remarks, "I guess they think they're Lupin III now!" and steps on it, heading for the bank. When they get there, Honey becomes a spy wearing black spandex, walks into the bank, and informs the stunned onlookers that they have nothing to worry about and waltzes right into the vault, catching Scorpion Panther red-handed. During the fight, Honey becomes a police officer and is locked in combat with the agent for a minute or two before becoming Cutey Honey and sending the agent to Hell, but not before extracting the identity of the leader, who calls herself Sister Jill (Cam Clarke) (or so she's led to believe). When the agent dies, she emits the Wilhelm scream. The Hayamis are waiting for them when they get back home. Honey (who is back to her normal form again) informs them that they "have a Mafia boss to overthrow," and they set off for the hideout, asking information from various denizens, including another of Honey's lesbian teachers, Tsuneni Miharu (Tilda Swinton), about "this organization's whereabouts--you know, the one they call Panther Claw" before they spot Eagle Panther (Angelina Jolie) heading in a peculiar direction. Honey yells, "That way!", and the Hayamis follow. They reach a futuristic-looking hideout (a la Mars from Total Recall, another Paul Verhoeven film), and before Honey bravely goes into battle along with Seiji and Danbei, Junpei tells her, "I love you," and Honey deadpans, "I know" (a la The Empire Strikes Back). During the fight, Honey becomes a Panther Claw agent (and is very convincing for a few minutes, even bringing Danbei along as a "hostage", before Sister Jill is convinced that she's "a double agent") and then a dominatrix before becoming Cutey Honey. After defeating Sister Jill, the latter reveals that her "strings are being pulled by a Panther Zora (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio)." Soon, Honey and the Hayamis are running away as explosions occur within the hideout and Panther Zora's voice warns them that she'll return one day. Then, as they exit, the hideout is razed by the explosions within. When the smoke clears, Honey is gone, and only the Hayamis are left. Danbei has the last line, saying, "We should split up and wait until Honey comes back to one of us. I hope she comes back, and when she does, she'll kick some Panther ass! Let's go." Cast Release See also: Cutey Honey 1 home video releases The film premiered at Dodgers Stadium in Los Angeles, California on December 25, 2007. International release took place three days later, with cinemas everywhere picking up a version in their countries' native languages. Ironically, while Paul Verhoeven directed this film, the real reason why it received an R rating from the MPAA was for "a graphic car accident". The film is set for a home video release on December 24, 2008 on Betamax, VHS, DVD, and BluRay from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment.